Light In the Darkness: Monsters, Inc
by JeremyX
Summary: This is the second of the worlds in my main KH/CL story, "Light in the Darkness". Sora, Jeremy, and the gang land in the Monster World and see new changes in themselves. They meet Mike and Sulley and help them with a major problem. Takes place during Monsters Inc, some things will be excluded for the sake of the story, please forgive me for not including them. Also, R&R!


**A/N: Okay, i'm soryr I haven't touched this series in a while, but I just got Pokémon Y for Christmas, and I decided to get more of James and Jeremy.**

**Anyway, here we go with Kingdom Hearts New World #2! (Read my main KH story, Light in the Darkness, for more info if confused)**

**Kingdom Hearts (C) 2002-2014 Square Enix, Disney Interactive**

**Code Lyoko (C) 2002-2014 MoonScoop, France 3**

**Monsters, Inc. (C) 2001-2014 Disney-Pixar**

* * *

><p>Light in the Darkness: Monsters Inc.<p>

Chapter 1 – It Came From the Scare Floor

As we landed, we found ourselves inside of a large office building with a ceiling that seemed to be at least fifty feet high. There were large windows all around us, a titanic Mercator map of the Earth over the main desk, and the floor itself looked like it could hold a soccer field and still have plenty of room for the company people to work in. The company logo, which was placed over the map, seemed to be a capital M with an eye in the middle.

"I wonder what kind of world this is," I said to myself. "Hey guys, are you all…"

When I turned around, the words got caught in my throat. I saw seven figures who resembled my friends, but they were dramatically different. There was a horned goblin wearing Ulrich's clothing, a scaly lizard woman in Yumi's outfit, a were-panther with Odd's face, and a pink-haired, sharp-clawed harpy similar in appearance to Aelita. I also noticed a red, furry creature with Sora's brown hairstyle and his solver crown necklace, a short and stout duck-like gremlin with Donald's face and beret, and a walking armadillo-like creature with Goofy's face and hat. These creatures also had my friend's weapons, including Ulrich's swords, Sora's Keyblade, Donald's staff, and Goofy's shield.

"What…" I gasped, and then looked at myself and gasped once more.

My hands had transformed into razor-sharp chalk-white claws, and my body was covered in a cream-colored fur. I felt my face, and noticed I now had a long snout, like a dog's, but my glasses were still on my face. I looked down at myself, and noticed that my clothes were gone, along with my shoes. I also noticed something long and gold coming from behind me, and when I turned around to get a look at it, I saw that it came from around my pelvis.

"I… I…" I stuttered, and then screamed: "I… HAVE… A… TAAAAIL!"

"Jeremy, keep it down!" the Aelita-harpy shushed. To my surprise, she sounded exactly like her. So alike that…

"Aelita?" I gasped. "Is… is that you!?"

"Yes, it's me," she said. "And we're all here together. You, me, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"You mean…" I started.

"Yeah," Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. "I guess this world is a world of monsters."

"I kinda look like the Oni on my jacket," Ulrich said.

"I seem to resemble a Kappa," Yumi added.

"I'm a werecat!" Odd said.

"Sora looks kinda like a furry crimson monster," Goofy said, "except without the pitchfork and with his face."

"And Donald and Goofy look kinda like a hobgoblin and a armadillo," Sora added.

"You look like a harpy," I said to Aelita.

"And you look like a werewolf," Aelita added, addressing me. "I wonder why that is."

"Maybe our forms in this world depend on our… uh… personetilies," Goofy said.

"_Personalities!_" Donald corrected him.

"Oh right," Goofy said, and chuckled. "Those things."

Just then, we noticed two other creatures walking through the double doors into the building. One was a huge, hairy, blue-furred, purple-spotted monster, and the other was a little green cyclops whose one eye was almost the size of his entire body.

"I can't believe we are waltzing right up to the factory!" the cyclops said angrily to the other monster. "Sulley, a mop, a couple of lights, and some chair fabric are not gonna fool anyone! Just think about a few names for a second: Bigfoot, Loch Ness, the Abominable Snowman. They all got one thing in common pal: banishment! We could be next!"

"Wonder what's going on," Goofy said, scratching his head.

"Sounds like a problem," Sora said.

"I think it may have something to do with that," Aelita said, and pointed a claw at a purple bundle that the big monster, Sulley, held in his arms. It looked like a combination of an octopus and a pill bug with two eyeball stalks.

"Just keep calm, Mike," Sulley said. "We can do this."

"Uh, excuse me?" Aelita said, and the two jumped a bit. "Can I help you two with anything?"

"Uh," Sulley began, but then the Cyclops, Mike, stopped him.

"None of your business, girlie," he said, and pushed her aside. Instantly, I grabbed his arm and knocked him into his hairy friend, who jostled his bundle.

"Don't touch her," I warned, and then noticed something that I had not noticed before. The 'monster' in Sulley's arms was actually a costume for a little girl, no more than two years old, with black hair tied in pigtails and bright brown eyes.

"Is that… a kid?" I asked.

Instantly, Mike and Sulley went into full panic mode, fidgeting and twitching like they were being in a police lineup.

"Don't panic, Mike," Sulley said.

"How can I NOT panic!?" Mike hissed.

"Hey, take it easy!" Sora said. "We're not trying to hurt anyone! We're asking if you need help!"

Their spasms subsided, if just a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" Sulley asked.

"We're from… out of town," I said, "and we were looking for someone to show us around… wherever this is."

"How could you not know you're in the world headquarters of Monsters, Inc.?" Sulley asked.

"Never heard of it," Sora said, rather bluntly.

"We're from REALLY far away," I said, trying to cover up my friend's blunder.

"Sheesh, you people must live in the sticks or something," Mike said, becoming much less tense. "Okay then, I'm Mike. Mike Wazowski."

"James P. Sullivan," the big guy said, "but most people around here call me Sulley."

"I'm Jeremy," I said, "and these are my friends: Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Goofy indeed," Mike chuckled. "You all look kinda… mediocre if you wanna be Scarers."

"Scarers?" Sora asked.

"Our job is to go into kids rooms and make them scream," Sulley explained. "That why this factory exists: to harvest the power of kid's screams and make them into energy that we monsters can use."

"So this world is powered by screams?" Goofy asked.

"If we could come up with something like this back home," I said, "we'd solve the energy crisis in to time at all!"

"Well, we have sort of a crisis here, too," Sulley said, motioning to the kid.

"Should we go somewhere… less open?" I suggested.

"That's what I was going to say," Sulley said, and we moved to the nearest bathroom.

"Is this a boy's room?" Yumi asked.

"It says that it's unisexual," Ulrich said, reading the sign.

Once we were all inside, we noticed that no one was in, and Sulley began to explain.

"Recently, kids are getting harder to scare," he began, "so the Top Scarers like me have been working overtime to keep the power demands sated. However, one night, I was helping Mike with some of his paperwork, and I saw a door on the Scare Floor after they were all supposed to have been sent back to the vault."

"The vault?" Odd asked.

"It's where we keep the doors to the kid's rooms," Mike explained. "We've got all of 'em."

"Anyway," Sulley continued, "Once I opened the door, I didn't see anyone inside, but when I came back out, this girl was holding onto my tail!"

"And that's bad?" Sora asked.

"Of course it is!" Mike said. "Kids are dangerous killing machines! Toxic! Deadly! Whatever you wanna say, they are!"

"Uh, really?" I raised my eyebrow. Needless to say, we were less than convinced.

"Anyway," Sulley said, "Mike and I tried to get her back into her room, but then Randall came in!"

"Randall?" Donald asked.

"Randall Boggs," Mike said. "He's the company's second-best scarer, next to Sulley. Sulley was about to break the all-time scare record until Randall messed it up!"

"He was the one who brought her door down in the first place," Sulley explained, "and then he sent it back up before I could get Boo back to her room."

"Boo?" Odd asked. "What's Boo?"

"That's what I decided to call her," Sulley said, showing off the girl. "Anyway, Mike and I thought he was trying to boost his numbers, but then some weird creatures came from the door and attacked us before we could figure out what was happening and get Boo's door back."

"Creatures?" Sora asked, intrigued. "Were they all black and shadowy, and were some marked with a weird emblem?"

"Yeah, that's exactly like it!" Mike said. "You've seen them, too?"

"We've fought them," Sora said. "They're called Heartless, and they're beings born of pure darkness, and all they think about is eating people's hearts and making more Heartless by doing so."

Mike and Sulley visibly shuddered at the mental image of people losing their hearts and more heartless being born as a result.

"Someone in this world must have summoned them here," I said. "That's the only way they could have appeared in this world."

"It must have been Randall!" Mike said angrily. "Trying to cheat is one thing, but trying to kill us is just way too far!"

"Well, he sounds like the type to be controlled by the darkness easily," Jeremy said.

"Your secret's safe with us," Aelita said. "So would you like our help? If more Heartless show up, we can take care of them while you look for Boo's door and get her home."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sulley nodded.

Just then, the door opened, and we heard a loud and angry voice.

"Just get in here, you idiot!"

Instantly, we all squeezed inside the stalls as we heard two monsters walk in. We peeked just over the tops of the stalls, and noticed that one of the monsters was a purple lizard-like creature, and the other was a small red creature, much like Mike, only he had three eyes instead of one.

"What are we gonna do about the child?" the red monster asked.

"Would you be quiet, you idiot!?" the lizard hissed. "I spent all last night looking for it, I know it's gone. But don't worry, I have… help." His tone was now much darker, and I could feel the air chill around us. "You just get the machine ready, and I'll get the kid. When I find whoever let it out… they're DEAD!"

With a bang on an empty stall door, the lizard and triclops left the bathroom. We all spilled out of the stalls, exhausted. Mike, Sulley, and Boo came out of the one in the middle. Sora, Donald, and Goofy came out of the one to the left of them. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd came out of the next one over. Aelita and I came out of the last one in the room closest to the wall.

"Okay, who was that?" Sora asked.

"That was Randall and his Scare Assistant, Fungus!" Mike replied.

"Did anyone else notice how cold and dark it got when he spoke about 'the machine' and about Boo?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it," Sulley said, "I did feel a small chill run up my spine."

"He's consumed by the darkness, no doubt about it," I said.

"The question now is: how are we going to get Boo back to her room?" Aelita asked.

"I'll go to the station and see if I can find her door key," Mike said.

"Yumi, Odd, and I will go with you," Ulrich said, "just in case Heartless show up."

"Whatever you say," he shrugged, and the four took off, leaving me, Aelita, Mike, Sulley, Boo, Sora, Donald, and Goofy in the bathroom. After a while, however, we exited. The space was far too cramped for all of us.

"So, what do we do until then?" Sora asked.

"We wait for Mike and the others to return," I replied. "Until then, let's just hope nothing bad happens."

As soon as the words left my mouth, dozens of Shadows and monster-like Emblem Heartless popped up out of nowhere. Sulley was a bit scared, Boo couldn't see what was happening through her hood, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy drew their weapons. Aelita also readied her energy spheres in her hands.

"We'll take care of them!" Sora said to Sulley. "You protect Boo!"

Sulley nodded, and Sora and the rest lunged into battle.

[=]====m

Meanwhile, Mike, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi made their way to the storage room to find Boo's door key. They had yet to encounter any Heartless or other monsters, so it looked like it was going to be easy for them to find the key. However, when they got to the room, they noticed Fungus rummaging around in there, probably trying to find the key as well. Unfortunately, that was the least of their troubles. Appearing from nowhere, Randall materialized right in front of the company of four. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi realized that he was a chameleon-like being who used his camouflage to blend into his surroundings, making him look completely invisible.

"Well, what have we here?" he sneered angrily. "What are you doing all the way out here, Wazowski? And who are these losers?"

"Uh," Mike stuttered, "we're… uh… looking for something! A… a door key! For… for Sulley! Got to keep him on top!"

"What about them?" Randall asked, pointing to the three Lyoko Warriors.

"We're helping him," Ulrich said. "We're Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi."

"Uh-huh," Randall said, and then pinned Mike against the wall faster than they could react. "You're here for the kid's door key. Where is that kid?"

Realizing that Randall was onto them, Mike's face grew cold. "Randall you're not pinning this on me or a couple of newbies. That never would have happened last night if you hadn't cheated ion the first place!"

"Cheating!?" he growled angrily, but then grinned knowingly. "Cheating… right. Okay, I think I know how this can all go away." It occurred to Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd that Randall may not have done what Mike and Sulley thought he had done. Randall continued, and pointed to the clock. "In five minutes, the Scare Floor will be closed for lunch. The kid's door will be at my station when that happens. You'll have half an hour to put the kid back. If not…"

As he trailed off, he snapped the fingers on both of his left arms, and a swarm of Heartless appeared. The four were shocked by this, but with another snap, the Heartless all vanished. Randall grinned smugly as he leaned in close to the four.

"Get the picture?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

Mike nodded and meekly mumbled, and the rest just nodded. With that, Randall vanished, and Fungus left with the door key.

"Well," Ulrich said, "that escalated quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to do the Ron Burgundy joke.  
><strong>

**Anyway, the plot has been (roughly) established! By now you will know that most characters form the movie will not be in this story. This is only because I write the story with the plausibility of it being in the actual video game. In other words, this is probably what it's gonna be like if it ever gets into the Kingdom Hearts universe.**

**Please wait for more to come, but later, as I prepare for my first sophomore semester! Please read and review!**

**-JeremyX signing off!**


End file.
